


To be Surprised

by tobesurprised



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Dick Energy and also just a big dick, Bottom David, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Second round at Stevie's, Top Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobesurprised/pseuds/tobesurprised
Summary: Patrick has fucked him once already and David is wet and open. But Patrick’s fingers are thick, and he feels a slow deep burn each time Patrick breaches him."Look at you, taking it so beautifully," Patrick murmurs. He presses slow, sensual kisses across every inch of David’s neck, his jaw, right up to his ear. “You love this.“Knowing they only had the apartment for one night, of course they made the most of it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 201





	To be Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who also misses Top Patrick, with his Big Dick Energy, because he literally has a big dick in this fic 💕
> 
> I’m aware Poutini has just written a night at Stevie’s too, with a Patrick who has a big cock (yas!). The similarities of the setting and big dicks are purely coincidental. Please go read her story, it is infinitely much better than this.
> 
> Title is from Sondre Lerche’s “To be Surprised”

They’re a filthy, sweaty mess. Patrick is lying on top of David, one hand fisted in his hair, the other moving between his legs at an angle that is just not enough.

“Patrick… deeper — _ah!_ — just like that, yeah." He moans when Patrick slips a third finger inside of him. 

Patrick has fucked him once already and David is wet and open. But Patrick’s fingers are thick, and he feels a slow deep burn each time Patrick breaches him. 

"Look at you, taking it so beautifully," Patrick murmurs. He presses slow, sensual kisses across every inch of David’s neck, his jaw, right up to his ear. “You love this.“ 

David can’t hold back the whimper that escapes him. “Yes,“ he pants out. He rolls his hips up and tries to get those fingers to slide in that little bit deeper where he needs them, but he doesn’t have any room to move with Patrick’s heavy bulk pressing him into the mattress. 

“I could fuck you again, if you like,” Patrick says with a sweet smile that belies the vicious twist of his fingers inside David. 

It goes straight to David’s cock, leaves him breathless and wanting. “Yes. You. Want you. Want your cock.” 

“That good, hmm?“ 

Patrick is looming over him, so close that he can see the smirk gracing his face. David thinks he should probably play it cool, but he can only feel the joy and playfulness coming from Patrick, his desire to please David as much as David wants to please Patrick. 

He surges up just to wipe the smug grin off Patrick’s face. And already Patrick is there to meet him, tongue pushing between his lips and stroking deep. He breaks the kiss only when air becomes an absolute necessity. “God, your mouth.” David stares helplessly at Patrick’s sweaty hair and ruddy cheeks and generous lips which are now red and slick from David’s kisses.

David did that to him, made him look wrecked and indecent and fucked out like something out of his wet dreams, only he didn’t know his wet dream involved buttoned up business majors who gave as good as they got, in bed and out of it. 

He flings an arm over his eyes, trying to give himself a few seconds to catch his breath, but Patrick is having none of it. He kneels up between David’s legs for better leverage, a gentle touch to the inside of David’s knee enough to make David spread his thighs wide.

“Don’t close your eyes, David. Watch me fuck you.” Patrick’s voice is low, authoritative. The sound is like physical touch. It shoots straight down David’s spine and meets with Patrick’s fingertips inside of him in a bright shock of need. “I want you to look at me and remember this as you walk around our store tomorrow. Want you to remember how my fingers stretched you open, how my cock pounded you so deep and hard that your hole gaped after.“

“Then less talking, more fucking,” he gasps, his words belied by his painfully hard cock leaking wet smears across his belly. Patrick won’t let him touch himself, so he clutches at the sheets. He’s wrung out and sore, but the slow slide of Patrick’s fingers inside has him teetering on the edge of something huge. 

After Jake left, Patrick was eager but tentative, but his touches grew more confident as he focused all his attention in pleasuring David. He should have known Patrick is a generous lover, his determination more than making up for his skills, and David had been wrecked at that single-minded focus. He just knows that Patrick has ruined him for anyone else. 

And now, now Patrick has the nerve to wink at David while he’s knuckle-deep in his ass. It’s appalling, really, but also damn hot and — _oh fuck_ , if Patrick keeps playing with that spot inside of David like that, it’ll be over way too soon.

“Patrick, come on,“ David says, breath hitching. 

“I got you, baby.“ Patrick slips his fingers out. David hates the way it leaves him empty, needs them back inside now.

Patrick keeps him spread with one hand on the inside of his thigh, his pale skin a stark contrast to David’s tan. The fingers of Patrick’s other hand stroke through his neatly trimmed dark hair, blunt nails scratching the skin there lightly before trailing lower, completely bypassing David’s cock. David lifts his hips, impatient to be filled again, but Patrick just keeps touching him with maddeningly light strokes up and down his cleft.

“Beautiful,” Patrick marvels, eyes riveted to where he’s touching David. “So soft and tender, just like your sweet mouth. I wonder—“

He doesn’t give any warning before he leans down and presses a chaste kiss over David’s hole. Just a quick brush of lips, a wet stroke with the tip of his tongue over the small furl of muscle and then gone. It’s so shockingly intimate that David can’t stop himself from crying out.

David wants more, but then those fingers are back between his cheeks and Patrick is touching him, caressing his hole while murmuring filthy praise. The short press of Patrick’s fingertips against him is all the warning David gets, then Patrick breaches him again, all four fingers sinking in a quick slide until his knuckles are pressing heavily against David’s rim.

“Oh god, fuck, oh fuck…” David hisses, reeling with the sudden pressure and unable to keep the noises in. 

Patrick draws back and fucks him with deep strokes, every bump of his knuckles against David’s sensitive hole making David moan and curse because it’s too much and still not enough. 

He can’t stop staring at Patrick between his thighs, the way the muscles in Patrick’s forearm bunch and release with every twist of his fingers, with every stretch scissoring him open. David is breathing hard with the relentless pressure against his rim. God, but he’s so full. 

He lets his head thump back on the pillow. He is exhausted, and horny, and feels a bit like crying, and it is all so good. If he could still think, he would maybe wonder how Patrick has intuited what he wants, what he needs, how he likes to be pushed and teased and by how much. Instead he surges up and twists his arms loosely around Patrick's neck and licks and bites Patrick’s lips.

“ _Please_ put your cock in me,” David chokes out, squirming shamelessly and clenching down on Patrick’s fingers.

“I _will_ fuck you, baby,” Patrick rasps. He withdraws his fingers and David whimpers. Patrick strokes his thighs soothingly. “Whatever you’re asking for. But let’s slow down a bit and just enjoy this for a moment.” 

He softens David’s frantic kisses, turns them languid, sensual. It takes care of most of David’s urgency, banks the desire to be fucked deep and hard to a more tolerable level, at least for a little while. The need to come slowly drains, until it sits heavily in his gut like a slow, simmering burn. 

Patrick is smiling at him, a happy smile that lights up his whole face, eyes crinkling at the corners. He looks at David in that fond way he has, that David feels like maybe he is exactly who Patrick wants. 

David shivers when Patrick strokes his broad hands over the back of his thighs, his warm skin rasping against the fine hair there, up to his ass where he palms David's cheeks and squeezes. David can't hold back a gasp at the small hurt that tingles up his spine, reminding him just how sore and well-used he feels.

David makes a soft sound of protest when Patrick lets go of his ass, his hands skimming over David’s waist up to his chest. Patrick scrapes a nail over David's nipple, just this side of painful. David arches into it, shivering.

"Again."

"Greedy," Patrick murmurs. His fingers are rough against David's nipple and David pushes into it, seeking more.

"Can’t help it. You’re… fuck, Patrick." He kisses Patrick, lets him feel that yes, he’s greedy, yes, he wants this, all of it.

Patrick breaks the kiss and turns David around, pushing him down so his chest is flat against the bed, his hand a hot and heavy weight between David’s shoulder blades. David arches back into it, just to feel Patrick push a little harder. He settles with his cheek resting on his folded arms and watches Patrick behind him. 

Fuck, but Patrick’s cock is everything David has hoped for, uncut and thick, an obscene, delicious heft framed by dark auburn curls, the tip slick and wet. He can usually take a cock easily with sufficient prep, but Patrick is long and heavy, so fat that he broke a sweat the first time he worked himself down Patrick’s cock, inch by slow inch, his thighs trembling. 

The memory of that big, beautiful cock filling him just this side of _too much_ leaves him breathless. His mouth goes dry with the sudden throb of want that surges through him and he shifts his legs even wider because he can’t wait a second longer.

"In me now, please!" He’s desperate and he lets it roughen his voice. He whines deep in his throat, pushes back against Patrick.

For one glorious moment the thick ridge of Patrick’s cock is riding David’s cleft, wet and hot and god, so heavy. The weight of it makes his cock leak out precome. David chases the sensation, hips shifting, just a little more…

And then the weight is gone, the loss ripping a low moan from David’s chest. Patrick stills him with broad palms cupping his ass, thumbing him open. David’s breath goes ragged. He knows Patrick is looking, feels his neck go hot with how he must look, his hole slightly puffy and dripping lube, already fucked once and then fingered relentlessly.

David expects the heft of Patrick’s cock, but not the gust of warm air against his hole. He registers Patrick murmuring as he spreads David’s legs wider, but he barely hears it over the sudden rush of his own blood as Patrick licks him from balls to ass, a long, filthy drag of his tongue that leaves David weak.

"Fuck, honey, do that again," David moans, feels his face flush with a fresh spike of arousal. David takes a shuddering breath. "Eat me out." Just saying it loud makes his gut clench with anticipation. "Please."

"With pleasure," Patrick pulls him wide, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin between David’s cheeks. 

Hot little gusts of breath feather over David’s hole and he instinctively moves back into it, begging with his body. His reward is the barest flicker of Patrick’s tongue, then a firmer lick, rasping over his asshole, again and again, licking him open until David feels his hole go soft and loose.

Patrick gives a pleased hum. His lips seal over his hole, kissing him hard before he pulls back with a smacking sound. It’s filthy and obscene and David is writhing. He loves to be eaten out even more than he loves to be sucked, and of course Patrick is really good at it. He’s a natural. David might just die. 

"Come on, baby, let me hear how much you love this." Patrick says it as if David’s got a choice, as if he could hold back the breathless moans spilling out of him even if he wanted to. 

A band of fire curls deep inside of him, from his asshole to his gut, winding tighter every time Patrick laves over his hole in hard, wide stripes, burning along his every nerve ending each time Patrick’s tongue licks into him, curling and flexing, fucking him open for Patrick’s cock.

David stutters out another moan as he pushes back to meet Patrick’s mouth and Patrick rewards him with another hard, sucking kiss right over his hole. The frisson of need that shoots up David’s spine nearly blinds him and he fumbles back, desperate and clumsy, pulls himself open with a hand on one ass cheek so Patrick can press even closer.

"Do that again," David exhales shakily. He’s not above begging, not with that mouth Patrick has on him. "Oh god, fuck, please…"

"You just can’t help it, can you? So eager," Patrick says reverently, the barest brush of lips into the little furl of skin. "Showing off that pretty hole, all pink and sopping wet. Enjoy it, sweetheart.”

He presses a soft kiss against David’s fingertips where he’s holding himself open, and then there’s a firmer press against David’s hole: Patrick’s nose, followed by the scratch of light stubble over sensitive skin.

An image of Patrick rubbing his face all over his ass flares bright in David’s mind and he chokes out something that might be a string of _godfuckplease_ , but he's not sure. Everything feels too tight. It feels like his skin is one size too small to contain the pleasure that’s crashing over him. He’s going to come, David realizes, like this, while Patrick eats him with lewd, sucking kisses.

"Gonna come soon… Patrick, please, in me!" David starts to struggle, pushing himself onto his elbows for leverage, god, anything, just to get Patrick going and not keep him like this, strung out on the very edge of shattering apart.

Heat rises sharply in David’s belly, winding him even tighter, even hotter. He squirms with pleasure as Patrick drags four thick fingers through his cleft and dips into him, adding lube. David’s breath punches out of him with the slow drag of Patrick’s knuckles against his sore rim, a steady string of hot slick forming from his cock to the mattress with every thrust inside.

David's never had sex like this, that leaves him raw, flayed open.

"Fuck me," he pants. It’s all he can think, all he can say, everything else lost in the hot squeeze of anticipation in his belly when Patrick finally rises and slides his cock into David’s cleft, the blunt flare of the head kissing up against his hole before he slides in.

David sucks in deep breaths and forces himself to relax against the stretch of it. He closes his eyes in intense concentration. _Fuck,_ Patrick is just so incredibly thick. It hurts, a sharp and burning ache, but David still rolls his hips into the inexorable push of Patrick’s cock inside of him, because the glorious feeling of that almost unbearable pressure easily overrides any discomfort he’s feeling.

Patrick isn’t gentle and David doesn’t want him to be. 

He wants to feel this, the sharp burn of being pressed open by the wide head, the obscene stretch of his hole around Patrick’s girth: too much, too wide, god, yes, just like that.

For a moment, Patrick pulls away to grin at him, and David grins back, elated at the delicious thrill of being joined intimately together again. He lets his legs drop open wider, a blatant invitation for Patrick to do as he will.

"Move."

Patrick doesn’t have to be told twice and he’s done with teasing. 

He growls low in his throat and pulls out, keeps David stretched around the wide ridge of the head for long seconds before he goes back in, thrusting all the way, snug and deep. David pushes back, chasing the raw, hot burn as Patrick pounds into him in earnest, long, deep thrusts that have him shaking by the rough pleasure of being fucked, but it’s not enough, he can’t get Patrick deep enough.

Patrick digs his fingers hard into David’s hips, a sharp exhale exploding from Patrick’s lips when he begs him to go harder, deeper, please, deeper.

A groan slips out of him when Patrick gives him exactly that, widening his stance so he can tilt his hips forward, fucking up into David rather than into him, his cock sinking in that little bit deeper with every powerful thrust.

Heat is pouring into David’s gut, Patrick’s cock dragging at the perfect angle inside of him.

“Never thought—that I’d have you like this—“ Patrick chokes out. Sweat gleams across his chest.

David clutches at Patrick’s thighs. Patrick is ploughing into his body with merciless precision, through his heart with ruthless tenderness, unknowingly demolishing the walls David had spent years erecting, and David sobs because this is too much, too good, how is Patrick even real? 

Patrick is bearing down on him, doesn’t leave David an inch of space. There’s not much room for him to move, pinned between Patrick’s body and the bed, and Patrick’s cock is relentless, stroking and pressing where David wants it, slow, deep, hard. 

His breath is hot against David’s ear. “When we’re ready...if you want—I wanna take you bare—fill your mouth and your ass with my come every night. Wake you up early and fuck your tight little ass all over again. Christ, I won't let you off your back for months—"

“Patrick!” David laughs weakly. He's half-excited, half-scandalised by the litany of filth pouring from Patrick, although the very thought of having Patrick coming inside him makes his hole spasm tightly, has him pushing his hips back for more. 

Patrick suddenly stops and drags David’s arms above his head, pinning him by the wrists, the muscles in Patrick’s arms flexing with the effort of bracing himself over David’s body. “Upselling our customers dripping wet with me—"

Patrick lunges forward to kiss him savagely, dragging David’s legs up over his shoulders so that David is almost folded in half. He cries out at the change of position, at the way Patrick’s cock is suddenly so much deeper inside him, Patrick’s abdomen rubbing against his hard cock. 

Patrick is fucking him mercilessly hard now, hips pistoning. Every thrust sends a jolt of mingled pleasure and pain along his spine. He wants to move, to writhe up into the fucking or to writhe away, but he’s held fast beneath Patrick’s weight. All he can do is lie there and take it, over and over again.

It’s one of the hottest, most intimate things he has ever felt, being able to let go and feel safe with someone he trusts completely. 

"Come on, baby…" Patrick’s voice is rough, heaving with exertion, the rhythm of his thrusts growing shaky and erratic. He curls one hand loosely around David’s cock, gathering the wetness there before pressing the length to David’s belly, right where Patrick’s cock drags over David’s insides.

David is burning up, can feel his orgasm coiling white and hot, rolling through his gut and pulling tight in his insides, deep and wild. 

He comes with a soundless gasp, shuddering and seizing around Patrick’s cock, his hole still pulsing when Patrick groans, his hips stuttering between David’s legs, cursing as he comes inside him.

“Patrick,” David almost sobs. He’s hopelessly over-stimulated, the continued pounding against his prostate still making his cock twitch even though he feels as if his balls have already been wrung dry, and he can’t help thrusting up for more.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Patrick murmurs, continues to move, more slowly and gently now, but after a couple of minutes his softening cock slips free of David’s body. 

David sighs at the loss of the connection between them. Patrick sits back on his heels and peels off the condom. Then, with a groan, he lowers himself back onto David. He’s very heavy, but David doesn’t really mind, even though they’re both sticky with sweat and David’s own come is smeared between their bellies. 

Patrick presses kisses on David’s sweat-soaked cheeks and forehead, and in between he asks in a quiet voice if David is hurt anywhere, if Patrick had been too rough. 

He knows his smile is tremulous. “Not any more than I wanted.”

Patrick gives him a small, relieved smile then he turns serious again. “I want to, uhm… baby, can I check you, for tearing?” 

He tells himself it’s just the orgasm that makes him unable to catch his breath, but he knows it’s because of the gentle way that Patrick examines him, like it’s the most normal thing in the world after sex. David has never felt safer, never felt more cherished. Patrick makes a pleased sound and tells David he might be a bit sore tomorrow but otherwise he’d be okay. 

He brings David to the bathroom and washes him efficiently. He’s so careful as he cleans between David’s cheeks, stroking him soothingly, then he leaves David to do his skincare routine while he changes the sheets.

And after, when David is done in the bathroom, he slides under the fresh sheets. Patrick scoots closer and rests his head on David’s chest. 

"Thank you, David,” Patrick says quietly, his smile bashful. “Tonight was so much more than I had ever dreamed of. I’m sorry for making us wait.”

David blinks up at the ceiling, swallows. “Hey, can you listen to me, please?” He wants Patrick to know that the wait is worth it, but he doesn’t know how to say it. “Never be sorry for taking your time.” 

Patrick presses his lips to David’s chest, over his heart. And when he looks at David again, his eyes are fierce and damp, and David thinks, _oh,_ _Patrick knows._ He knows David would have waited for as long as it took, would have waited for eternity, for Patrick. 

Patrick touches his cheek, and David laughs wetly with joy, with disbelief, because Patrick is laughing with him, and he’s looking at David like David is also worth the wait. 

Maybe in this, he can trust Patrick too. 

  
  
  



End file.
